Tres metros sobre el cielo
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Sé que ser madre es maravilloso. Sin embargo, teniendo dieciséis y a punto de salir de la preparatoria, embarazarme, no fue la idea más brillante que tuve.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer applied._

**Resumen:** La vida de Sakura y Sasuke es muy común. Ya sabes, las fiestas, el colegio, la bebida, un embarazo no deseado, los amigos, la pareja. Nada fuera de lo normal en unos chicos de diecisiete años.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_

* * *

_

La vida de Sakura es fácil. En realidad, no es más extraordinaria que alguno de sus demás compañeros del instituto. Ella es una chica de diecisiete años, alta como una espiga, de cuerpo esbelto y manchado con pequitas marrones, cabello rosa rayando el fucsia, color bastante popular entre los habitantes de Fukushima*, los ojos de un verde intenso fueron heredados de su padre y los orientales rasgos finos como su respingada nariz pecosa correspondieron a su fallecida madre, Hitomi.

La pérdida de su mamá fue cuando apenas había cumplido cuatro años de edad. En ese tiempo vivían en un departamento de Tokio, su madre era enfermera en un conocido hospital de la zona mientras que su padre trabajaba como profesor en un instituto que ayudaba a personas como discapacidad auditiva y motriz. Una mañana cuando ella y su mamá salieron a comprar los comestibles para la semana un coche las arrolló nada más cruzar la calle. En realidad, sólo atropellaron a la mujer porque justo antes de que el coche se impactara contra ellas, empujó a su hija hacia la acera y recibió el golpe de frente. Sakura observó impotente como su madre quedaba ensartada entre el automóvil verde y un poste de luz.

Ella dice que no recuerda como fue porque pasó cuando todavía era muy pequeña, pero, no le ha dicho a nadie que cuando pasa la yema de los dedos por la cicatriz que le cruza medio abdomen al clavársele un trozo de cristal del parabrisas las imágenes de ese día retornan a su mente, tan frescas como si hubiese ocurrido esa misma mañana.

En la actualidad es estudiante de una escuela preparatoria de nivel económico medio llamada _Konoha_. Cursa el cuarto, y último, grado junto con sus mejores amigos. Un rubio demasiado latoso para su salud física llamado Minato, en realidad todos le apodaron Naruto por su afición al ramen instantáneo, que fue el primer amigo de verdad cuando recién llegó a esa pequeña isla y otro chico dos años mayor que ellos de nombre Sasuke. Sakura, aunque se niegue a admitirlo, estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él cuando le conoció mientras ella asistía al parvulario y él en primero de primaria. Sasuke es el típico muchacho alto, moreno, de piel suave y nívea como un algodón, carácter misterioso y mirada profunda que atrae a las chicas como un imán.

Sí, lo _amaba_. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a tratarlo pudo darse cuenta del carácter duro y serio que poseía, entendió que difícilmente podría hacerlo sonreír. Cómo Sakura es una chica risueña que vive el día a día con una sonrisa dejó ese amor platónico y simplemente se alegró de tener una nueva amistad.

Han cambiado demasiadas cosas desde que tenía cinco años y habían regresado al pueblo natal de su padre. Ya no juega con muñecas en el patio trasero de su abuela, ahora besa _muñecos _en la callejuela que hay dos calles antes de llegar a su hogar. Hace tiempo que no maquilla al abuelo mientras éste toma su siesta de media tarde, actualmente la que se maquilla hasta la frente es ella misma. Antes hacía fiestas de té con la Ino, vecina de al lado, y sus muñecos de felpa, ahora va a fiestas en antros y discotecas con Ino, la vecina de al lado, y sus amigos del colegio. Sí, la adolescencia le había pegado duro.

No obstante, esa etapa de inmadurez -donde podemos hacer la mayor idiotez y justificarnos exactamente porque somos unos jóvenes inmaduros- le duró menos de lo que ella hubiese deseado por querer volar antes de saber andar. Ahora debe dejar las fiestas, los cigarrillos, los conciertos, el alcohol y todo lo que a ella le parece divertido para concentrarse en pañales, biberones, cunas y papillas.

Sí. Sakura Haruno está embarazada.

* * *

(*) La Prefectura de Fukushima (福島県, ふくしまけん; Fukushima-ken) está ubicada en la región de Tohoku en la isla Honshu, Japón. La capital es la ciudad de Fukushima.

No se ustedes pero a mí me encantó escribir el tema del embarazo en la adolescencia. Por dos razones:

Es un tema muy tocado hoy en día.

Mi mejor amiga está encinta. Mis demás compañeros le tocan la barriga con entusiasmo y se emocionan cuando el bebé golpetea su vientre, le pintan corazones y estrellas, la felicitan y por el momento es el tema de conversación, pero, no saben que dar a luz a los dieciséis años y apenas estar entrando al mundo de los adultos es lo más difícil que se puede experimentar. La duda entre tenerlo, darlo en adopción o abortarlo. Los síntomas del embarazo. La fatiga de tener peso extra. El doloroso parto. Amamantarlo con pechos semi-desarrollados y toda la responsabilidad que cae ante tus hombros. Y bueno, a mí, me molesta la actitud de mis compañeras, que consideran al bebé como un cachorro, sólo hablan de lo bonito del nene pero no de cómo se siente ella y se lo toman tan despreocupadas, cómo algo natural.

Esta historia aunque va a tener romance, claro, mucho romance _SasuSaku_, también va a ser realista y va explicar paso a paso la vida de una madre adolescente. Espero tenga éxito, sin embargo, aunque no le lleguen cantidades extravagantes de review colgaré hasta el último capítulo.

_So**...**_


	2. Negación

**_Disclaimer applied._**

**Nota: **Pues, aunque he sido espectadora de una situación similar no sé a ciencia cierta lo que pasara por la cabeza de las chicas que deben de enfrentar en carne propia esto. Espero estar haciendo un bueno trabajo como narradora protagonista.

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**·**

**·Negación·**

**

* * *

**

Me senté en el toilette con las piernas abiertas e inspiré profundamente antes de introducir aquel dispositivo entre mis muslos. Oriné sobre la pequeña tira sensible que se encontraba en la punta y dejé la prueba con cuidado sobre el lavamanos mientras subía de nuevo mi ropa.

Lo que estabais pensando, me realizaba una de esas pruebas de embarazo caseras que venden en las farmacias y dan el resultado en tres minutos. Pero no crean que es para comprobar que estoy encinta, es mera precaución. Mi periodo se había retrasado dos meses, tenía los pechos más sensibles que de costumbre y me sentía fatigada todo el tiempo. Sí, sólo precaución.

Cogí la prueba con miedo y abrí los ojos sólo hasta que la tuve cerca del rostro. —Oh, por dios— susurré en un gemido ahogado.

Dos líneas rosas en la tira reactiva.

Me apresuré a leer de nuevo las instrucciones en la caja. Dos franjas rosas significaba positivo y una roja, negativo. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Yo no puedo estar embarazada…la prueba estaba caducada, ¡Sí! eso debe ser.

Tapé la prueba para guardarla entre mi sudadera y tiré su caja por la pequeña ventana del baño. Salí del cuarto de aseo abriendo la puerta despacito para caminar hacia la escalera sin llamar la atención de mi padre.

—Sakurita— me llamaron desde la cocina.

—¡Mande papá!— grité, con la piel erizada del susto.

El hombre apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con un paño entre las manos y el rostro espolvoreado con harina —Ve a la tienda por pasta para sopa y una botella de… ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó al notar que llevaba las manos firmemente apretadas contra mi vientre.

—Ay, papá, ¿q-que me va pasar? —balbuceé tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no temblar.

—¿Por qué te coges el estómago tan fuerte?

—… ¡Ay, sí!— dije irguiéndome de un tirón pero con cuidado que la prueba no se saliera de la sudadera —. Me dio un retortijón, creo que la fruta del desayuno estaba pasada.

—Bueno, entonces, recuéstate y te llevo un té a tu cuarto. Yo iré a la tienda— respondió mi padre con una sonrisa abrazadora.

Casi sentí pena por mentirle. Siempre hemos dicho que nos diríamos todo…pero, esto, si es que en realidad estoy preñada, es muy fuerte. No creo que se lo tomé bien.

Me estremecí imperceptiblemente y lo cogí del brazo antes de que diera la media vuelta —.No te preocupes papi, dame el dinero y yo voy.

Sin estar muy convencido, el señor Haruno me dio varios billetes y una pequeña lista. Pensé en pasar a casa de Ino ya que iba a la tienda, pero primero tenía que marcarle. Le mentí a mi padre –de nuevo– que iba a por un jersey más grueso ya que hacía mucho frío y corrí como desquiciada a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con gran estruendo y me dejé caer con pesadez en el silloncito rosa de la esquina donde a veces me sentaba a leer.

Estaba desesperada. Hincaba las uñas en la rugosa tela del sofá tratando, sin éxito, de controlar las náuseas que torcían mi estómago. Tomé por tercera ocasión la prueba de embarazo, como si verla constantemente lograra desaparecer las franjas rosas del centro, y me repetí internamente que no había que preocuparse porque esas pruebas caseras eran setenta por ciento factibles. Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en la mesita de caoba al lado y marqué con aparente calma un número.

Esperé.

—Ino aquí, ¿Quién haya?

—Soy Sakura, idiota— esbocé con frustración, mordiéndome una uña.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Es muy temprano para ofenderme— respondió la rubia tratando de ser bromista aunque con obvia molestia. Sin embargo, yo no estaba de humor para nada.

—Creo que estoy embarazada— solté a quemarropa.

—Espera, espera. Una cosa en ofenderme y otra jugarme bromas pesadas.

—Ino, n-no estoy de broma. Acabo de hacerme una prueba casera…apareció positivo— sopesaba la prueba en la mano izquierda.

—¡No inventes, no inventes! Pero…pero eres virgen, ¿o no?

—Sí, bueno…lo era, antes de tener sexo.

—Pedazo de animal ¿es que acaso no conoces los condones?

—Es que a él no le gustan, dice que no se siente igual. Además, nunca se corrió dentro de mí— explicaba restregándome las manos contra el pantalón para secar el sudor frío.

El silencio apareció. Miré el techo color de rosa como catatónica, esperando…no sé, que sucediera algo. Seguro Ino está que no se la cree. Es decir, yo siempre alardeó sobre hacer las cosas correctamente y todo a su debido tiempo. Es difícil pensar que yo, Sakura _la-niña-buena _Haruno –tal como me dice Naruto– esté embarazada. Pero, ¡dios! Yo sé que no es cierto…no puede serlo, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Oye, tengo que ir a la tienda por algunas cosas para la cena, ahora paso a tu casa— digo antes de colgar, sin esperar a que Ino pudiera confirmar.

Antes de pensarlo si quiera, ya llevaba una bolsa de plástico con los comestibles que me había encargado papá y tenía el dedo contra el timbre de la residencia Yamanaka. Una mujer rubia de pacíficos ojos castaños me recibió con una maternal sonrisa —Oh, Sakura-chan, qué alegría tenerte por acá, ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Bien, señora Yuri.

—¿Y qué tal cocina?, en esta temporada que no está Tsunade de seguro es el que te hace la merienda.

—Pues…seguramente bien, aunque como ya estoy acostumbrada a su sazón— le expliqué con nerviosismo bien ocultado tras la sonrisa más estúpida y falsa que he tenido que hacer en la vida.

—Me alegra que estés bien. Cada día más grande, igual que mi Ino, sólo que cuídense de los muchachos. Ya sabes que ellos tienen ideas diferentes a ustedes y luego ven que tienen cuerpo bonito, ya sabes, se quieren sobrepasar.

—Sí, señora Yuri— exclamé con ansiedad esperando a que se callara y me dejara pasar.

—¡Ay!, pero te tengo aquí en la puerta. Pasa, pasa, Ino estará en su cuarto seguramente— dijo por fin cediéndome el paso.

Agradecí y me quité las botas con aparente calma, dejando de lado la bolsa de comestibles. Cuando la mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina, corrí a la habitación de Ino, saltando de dos en dos los escalones para llegar hasta el tercer piso. La rubia me esperaba, recargada en el dintel de la puerta y un pañuelo en la mano.

— ¡Ino, ayúdame!— rogué nada más verla.

Le mostré la prueba positiva y por fin me derrumbe. Me arrastré hasta su cama, no pude contener las lágrimas de desesperación, mojé el edredón, mis verdes ojos se hincharon y enrojecieron, pero, poco me importó ¡iba a ser mamá! ¡A los dieciséis años! Sería como si un niño cuidara de otro niño.

—No te preocupes— dijo Ino, dejando el dispositivo en su buro —En ocasiones, éstas pruebas se equivocan.

—¿Y si no?, Ino… yo no puedo ser mamá, apenas voy a cumplir los dieciséis y no he terminado la prepa ¿Qué va ser de mi? ¿Qué va a ser de ese bebé?

— ¿Por qué no pensaste eso cuando lo hiciste con tu novio?— farfulló mi amiga —. En orientación sexual se cansaron de decirnos que el _coitos interruptus _no sirve de nada, que debes usar condón.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Es que él dice….

—"él dice, él dice", si **él** te dijera que es excitante meterte el dedo al ojo y darle de vueltas ¿lo harías?

—No, pero es que Ino. Me gusta mucho y yo sólo quería complacerlo— dije con voz aflautada por el llanto.

Mi rubia amiga se dejó caer al lado y me abrazó por la espalda. De pronto me llegó un recuerdo, sobre una situación bastante similar. Hace dos años Temari, la prima hermana de Ino, había quedado embarazada porque el condón se le rompió. Se había enterado gracias a un examen de rutina cuando ya tenía tres meses de gestación y no se percató porque estaba acostumbrada a los mareos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y ausencia de la regla gracias a su anemia.

Recuerdo que la llevamos a una blanca y esterilizada clínica de aborto, esperamos en una sala donde había más chicas de nuestra edad; algunas llorando, otras como si abortar fuera cosa de todos los días y algunas a quienes la barriga ya sobresalía. Cuando fue el turno de Temari para entrar al consultorio en realidad no sé lo que pasó, simplemente pasaron quince minutos en los que detrás de la puerta se escuchaban ruidos extraños, cuando salió se le veía igual. La única diferencia radicaba en su cojera al caminar. Y ahora, palpando mi aún plano vientre, me pregunto ¿Yo también tendré que abortar? ¿será esa una buena salida?

Giré la vista. Ino me miraba con tristeza. Me veía tan demacrada, débil, derrumbada…creo que me tuvo lástima. A mí, al bebé y a Sa…

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Nos quedamos mudas, escuchando con atención las pasos firmes que atravesaban la escalera.

—¡Es Deidara!— gritó con terror Ino.

— ¿No estaba en el soccer?— pregunté restregándome los ojos rojos.

Desesperada, la rubia puso la prueba de embarazo debajo de la cama y echo encima un centenar de ropa. Para disimular tomó una revista y comenzó a leer una página al azar en tanto yo me ponía los audífonos, simulando escuchar música. Casi un minuto en seguida el alto y esbelto muchacho se hizo presente con una modesta sonrisa cómo saludo.

—¡Deidara!— exclamó Ino con fingida sorpresa —no te oímos llegar.

—Seguramente estaban muy ocupadas escuchando música sin conectar los audífonos al reproductor— dijo el rubio, tomando el enchufe — Ó leyendo una revista al revé, ¿hmn? —Deidara quitó la lectura de las temblorosas manos de Ino y la colocó bien.

—Así es más divertido— bufó la Yamanaka —De todos modos no deberías estar aquí.

—Cierto— apoyé, quitándome los auriculares —. Entrenas hasta las siete de la noche, ¿no?

—El entrenador se rompió un tobillo y nos mandaron a casa, hmn.

—Vale…— dijimos al unísono.

—Por cierto, también deberías irte a tu casa, dentro de un rato van a llegar algunos amigos y ya sabes lo mucho que le gustas a Sasori, si no quieres que te coqueteé toda la tarde…

—Sí, creo que debería de irme ya— lo corté, cogiendo la prueba de embarazo debajo de la cama enredada en un pantalón —Sólo venía por estos vaqueros que le había prestado a Ino desde hace una semana.

El rubio futbolista seguro esperaba una de mis típicas bromas. Es que siempre trata de sacarme de su casa con indirectas, sin embargo, apenas pudo pestañear sorprendido cuando acepte de buenas a primeras. Miré el suelo, buscando quizá una solución o rehuyendo a la interrogación de su mirada. Me alejé de él cuando trató de ponerme una mano en el hombro, raro en mi que siempre le daba un puñetazo cuando trataba de acercarse.

—Ey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Déjalo, Deidara, cosas de chicas. No creo que entiendas— lo miró de arriba a abajo— aunque parezcas una.

—Maldita enana, repítelo— gritó tratando de sujetar a su hermana por el cabello, sin embargo, Ino ya me había arrastrado escalera abajo y estábamos cerca de la puerta.

Salimos, esperando que a Deidara no se le ocurriera seguirnos y caminamos en dirección al parque, con tanta prisa que dejé los productos que mi padre me había encargado en su casa. Antes de llegar al pequeño parque, pasamos a la farmacia donde Ino compró tres botellas de agua y otra prueba de embarazo pasando por alto la alarmada mirada que nos regaló la anciana dependienta.

—Ten, tómatelas completitas— dijo, destapando las botellas.

—¿Quieres que haga de nuevo la prueba?— pregunté nerviosa, dando un trago a la primer botella de agua.

—Nooo, que va, yo también quiero hacérmela haber si de casualidad estoy embarazada ¡claro que quiero que la hagas de nuevo!

En pocos tragos vacié los envases y después de haber pasado diez miserables minutos ya no aguantaba las ganas de orinar. Mi rubia amiga sacó el dispositivo -que ahora era rosa claro- de su empaque plastificado, le quitó la tapa y me lo dio, señalando detrás del enorme tobogán de piedra. La observé como si le faltara alguna neurona pero ella me presionó, argumentando que en su casa era muy peligroso porque su papá, su mamá o su hermano se podrían enterar y que en mi casa mucho más. Mi papá siempre estaba al pendiente de todo.

Resignada, me escondí tras el juego de piedra y me bajé la ropa sentándome en cuclillas, coloqué la prueba y oriné sobre de ella. Cuando terminé, Ino la recibió con un poco de asco pero con seguridad. Mientras abrochaba el segundo botón del jean me acerqué a ver que marcaba el artefacto.

—¿Qué dice?— pregunté con la garganta anudada.

—Tiene una franjita roja— dijo, mostrándomela.

Todos mis músculos se relajaron y sentí como si un enorme peso hubiera sido extraído de mi estómago. Suspiré aliviada y sonreí por primera vez en todo el día —Es negativo.

—Sí, eso parece— musitó Ino en un prolongado suspiró, leyendo las instrucciones de la caja.

—¡¿Ves? Te dije que no podía estar embarazada…_gracias dios._

—Ay, Sakura. Yo no estoy muy convencida, la primer prueba salió positiva y ahora está salió negativa ¿No se te hace raro?

—No. se me hace maravilloso.

—¿Y qué onda con el retraso en tu periodo?— preguntó la rubia, alzando una ceja.

—Yo que sé. Tal vez era la ansiedad y todo eso…a veces dicen que los cambios de emoción hacen que no te baje.

Ya no quise hablar más del tema y cogí la primera prueba para lanzarla a un bote de basura con alegría. —Asunto olvidado.

Ino me siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. No sé qué tantas ideas locas hilaba en esa cabecita pero por el momento yo no podía caber de alegría. Daba saltitos y me descubría la barriga, dándome leves golpeteos, gritando que estaba vacía. De pronto, ella me agarró del brazo y me obligó a sentarme al lado. —De todos modos, vamos a hacerte exámenes de sangre— me quedé catatónica a su lado, tratando de responder pero al final decidí hacer oídos sordos y fingir que todo estaba perfecto en mi vida, como siempre ha estado.

**·**

* * *

**·**

Era lunes nuevamente, ya había pasado una semana desde que la segunda prueba de embarazo había dado negativo. Por fin había aceptado ir a regañadientes a un laboratorio para los exámenes de sangre. Tenía miedo, si. Creía que si lo dejaba pasar se me olvidaría y mágicamente todo se solucionará, además por otro lado, me sentía confiada gracias a esa otra prueba. Pero Ino me convenció de hacerme los estudios sólo por precaución. "Te vas a enterar que estas embarazada hasta que tengas un bebé entre las piernas" dijo. Eso claro que me asustó y ni tarda ni perezosa acepté los dichosos exámenes. También no podía pasar por alto las constantes náuseas que me asediaban todo el día, ni los mareos repentinos que en más de una ocasión me llevaron a la enfermería escolar.

Estaba sentada esperando que la doctora llegara con las agujas. Nunca le he temido a las agujas ni a los objetos puntiagudos, es más, de pequeña cuando mamá me llevaba a su trabajo me gustaba picarme las yemas de los dedos hasta que sangraran. La delgada castaña que se ocuparía de mi entró con una amable sonrisa en los labios y una caja con jeringas en las manos. Hizo las preguntas de rutina antes de explicarme los procesos del examen sanguíneo y cuando todo estuvo en orden, extendió mi extremidad en el brazo del sillón, presionó varios puntos sobre la piel blanca hasta que una verdosa vena salió a relucir. Hizo presión, sujetando una liga justo arriba del codo, me limpió la zona con un algodón húmedo en alcohol hasta que mi piel se tornó rojiza y de una sola estocada metió la jeringa en la vena. No dolió nada, pero, grité. No sé por qué. Sólo lo hice.

— ¿Le vas a decir?— me preguntó Ino con la voz entrecortada por tanto correr.

—C-claro. Él es el papá. No quiero cargar con esto sola— expliqué, reanudando mi llanto.

—Pero, ¿y si no te quiere ayudar?, ya sabes cómo es Sa…

— ¡No me importa cómo es!, si fue lo suficientemente hombre para cogerme que lo sea también para hacerse responsable de las consecuencias.

Los exámenes de sangre habían resultado positivos. Aunque grité, pataleé y supliqué porque los hicieran de nuevo la doctora encargada me explicó que no tenía caso. Las pruebas de sangre son noventa y nueve por ciento confiables. Así que a menos que hubiera algún error en el laboratorio –que no es imposible, pero si difícil– en realidad estaba esperando un bebé. No como las pruebas caseras, y me aclaró que la segunda prueba salió negativa por que posiblemente mi orina quedó limpia por tanta agua que tomé antes de hacerla, así que todas las toxinas y pruebas de mi embarazo se había diluido.

Así que, tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para aceptar y afrontar mi verdadera realidad. Por eso es que estoy corriendo junto con Ino por una de las calles más transitadas Fukushima después de haber abordado dos subterráneos. Antes de planear lo que será de mí y este bebé en un futuro debo dárselo a saber a Sai. Mi novio.

* * *

******·**

**Arrivederci!**

******·**

Hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre próximas historias. Les agradecería si le hecha una ojeada rápida. Claro, y dejan su voto.

_Próximo capítulo: 30 de junio de 2010._


End file.
